


墓地玫瑰

by boommarta



Category: The Flash, we need to talk about kevin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boommarta/pseuds/boommarta





	1. Chapter 1

凯文在超市门打开的时候抬起了眼，握着拖把棍的手明显一顿，他的表情仍然迟钝地空白着，暗沉而阴郁的瞳孔有些许扩大，在察觉到对方的视线后轻微地扬起了嘴角。那是一个安静又张扬的的笑容。一个锁定猎物的笑容。

中心城的夜晚迎来了一场暴雨，巴里下班得比平时要晚许多，他并没有料到自己会如此好运地赶上了这场雨，鉴于中城的天已经阴沉了好几天，而他每天都坚持带伞，恰好只有今天除外。巴里冲进暴雨的一瞬间就被淋得湿透了，他徒劳地将公文包举在头顶，磕磕绊绊地沿着街道跑了一段路后闯入了街边少数几家仍然开着门的超市之一。

半夜的超市有些冷清，从暴雨里脱身的巴里打了个冷颤，缩着肩揉了揉自己发痒的鼻尖，从他身上滴滴答答落下的雨水很快在地板上聚了一小滩，为此他颇为不好意思地咬了咬下唇，一边梳理着自己被大雨糟蹋的发丝一边抬头打量了一下超市内部。他的手臂上毫无预兆地冒出一层鸡皮疙瘩，仿佛有一波凶猛而寂静的浪潮忽地朝他拍来，震得他脊柱发颤。很快他意识到那是两道视线，他顺着目光看回去，身体不知觉爆发出一阵短暂的战栗。他甚至下意识想逃，却被这股视线牢牢钉在了原地。

紧盯着他的男孩漂亮而苍白，黑色的瞳孔透出一阵冷意，唇角扯出一个像是在笑的锋利弧度。捕食者的神情，雨夜的吸血鬼。巴里没头没脑地联想了一些哥特传说，在男孩持续的注视下又不得已回了神。巴里在这段对视的沉默里几乎头脑空白，夜晚、单调的雨声和室内光线不那么稳定的白炽灯都在替他剥离这一刻的真实感。

难道他对我有兴趣吗？巴里后知后觉地想——可我狼狈又湿透，是个举着公文包在雨里乱跑的瘦巴巴的书呆子，他没有理由对我感兴趣。巴里在男孩死气沉沉的注视下逐渐困惑，他的鼻子愈来愈痒了，他张了张嘴，在开口以前打了个喷嚏。

“要打烊了吗？”巴里注意到柜台没人，他往里走了几步，哑声询问。他紧接着又打了一个喷嚏，这次更紧张、更小声。

凯文压着眼睛喷笑一声，将拖把靠在货架上走向收银台。

“额，一把伞，额……”巴里从门口的货架上取下一把黑伞，攥着伞柄向前靠在柜台上。

凯文垂着眼敲打了几下键盘输入价钱，伸手接过巴里的钱时用力掐了一把巴里的指尖，在巴里低呼出声时朝着屏幕扯出一个很快消失的笑容，巴里甚至没有来得及看清。

凯文将找零递给巴里，他抬起眼便直直地盯着巴里，仿佛他只要看见了巴里就会紧咬着他不放——毫不忌讳、不放松也不动摇的。巴里曲起食指擦了擦鼻尖，他接过找零，凯文没有松手，巴里扯了第一次没有松动，于是他咳嗽了一声，抬眼瞥了眼凯文，对方在遇见他的眼神后更坚定地盯着他，瞳孔更暗了、嘴角隐约有笑，巴里感到后脑勺发麻，很快又把视线移开，他咬了咬下唇，手上加大了一点力气，凯文却忽地放开了手。巴里为此往后趔趄了一小步，他很快站定了，再次尴尬地清了清嗓子。

“凯文！”一个粗粝的声音响起，“抬起你的屁股干完你的活！”从仓库走出来的男人气喘吁吁的，暴雨使得他的脾气比平时更坏。

“快了，老板。”凯文慢悠悠地扬起调子回答，他把找零的抽屉推回去，盯着巴里露出一个更凶狠的表情，紧咬的腮帮子神经质地一抽。

“我发誓凯文——”老板大步迈出来，瞥了眼货架上的拖把，“如果你还想保住你那点可怜的工资的话——”他暴脾气地大声叫唤，抓住凯文的瘦削肩膀猛地往外拽。巴里被这激烈的一番动作惊得瑟缩了一下，他捏紧了伞柄，被男人的粗暴吓得不敢动弹。

“先生，”巴里小声开口，声音黏着着雨声低不可闻，“他本来是在打扫的——”

“和你无关，小白脸。”男人怒气冲冲地打断了他，巴里缩起了肩膀，心脏跳得飞快。

“他只是一个孩子，你为什么要对他发这么大的脾气呢，先生？”巴里好声好气地问，眼睛小心翼翼地眨，他的声音又轻又软，因恐惧而颤抖的声线透露着单纯的疑惑和天真，凯文感觉到老板紧捏着他的肩膀都因此放松。凯文垂着头，几乎是佝偻着身子侧对巴里，发丝落在颊边遮挡住他的表情，他从喉咙里挤出一声单调的怪笑。

“这个‘孩子’——”老板松开了手，把凯文推得朝前踉跄了两步，“相信我，愿意雇用他已经算他走大运了。”

面对疑惑的巴里，男人的怒火以肉眼可见的速度消减，他拍着自己的啤酒肚，仍然大喘着粗气，摇摇摆摆地走出门：“记得关店门，凯文，做好你的工作。”他决定放过男孩一晚，开门径直踏入响彻嘈杂雨声的夜色里。

不一会门外响起汽车引擎发动的声音，凯文停下了动作，巴里正摸索着掏出手机。

“回家？”凯文简短地问，声音清亮地穿透雨声。

“额……”巴里抬起头环顾了一下，“在叫优步。”他扯出一个紧张兮兮的虚弱的笑。

“这么晚了，你一个Omega一个人回家？”凯文又问。

“这没什么……你怎么？”巴里晃了下神，紧接着张大了双眼。

“知道你是个Omega？”凯文说，“我不知道。但这比较合理。”凯文将拖把和水桶拖向角落，一边脱下工作服一边朝巴里快步走来，“我送你。”

这一定是个比一个人回家更糟糕的主意，Omega的本能在催促着巴里逃跑，警钟在他脑海里尖叫个不停。

“怕我吃了你？”察觉到巴里爆发出的一阵紧张和恐惧的气场，凯文心不在焉地笑了声，“我只是个孩子呢。”

“不，我……”巴里觉得羞耻，嗫嚅着红了耳尖，心里有一部分也开始认为自己有些小题大做。

“一个有拖车的孩子。”凯文说，从裤兜里掏出钥匙串在指尖上转了一圈。

“看，把你完好地送回家了。”将车在路边停稳后，凯文朝巴里挑起眉，巴里看见他微笑的红色嘴唇，在黑暗里显得鲜艳又死寂。

“谢谢。”巴里吞咽着回答，在凯文贴近时僵住了。

凯文倾身替巴里解开了安全带，替他打开了车门，雨的湿气透过门缝钻进来了些，凯文用手撑着巴里的椅背，身体迫近他，他的气息干燥冰冷，巴里透过黑暗看凯文的眼睛，像是看夜里的一潭湖水，暗不见底，雨水击落在表面又很快会被隐没。

巴里抱紧了自己的公文包，把车门打开了些，闷闷敲击在车窗上的雨声一瞬间更清晰了。“注意安全。”巴里含糊地说，弓身朝车外打开了雨伞。

凯文撑着车门目送巴里，巴里单薄的身形迅速在雨夜里模糊了，巴里没有回头，每一步都迈得小心又僵硬。凯文想起无措地站在超市门口的巴里——浑身沾着湿气，看上去软绵绵的肌肤因暴雨泛红——滴水的、娇艳的、天真的。

雨水夹杂着湿土、蛆虫和腐烂的味道，凯文听见城市最深的地方变软、被蛀空后塌陷的声音。他总是感知到这一切。座位上还留有巴里信息素的香甜味。太湿了，一切都在发霉。

巴里一口气上了楼，赶到了自己的房间才大喘了一口气，他走到窗边拨开了窗帘，看见凯文站在雨里，扶着车门朝他挥手。窗帘猛地又落了回去。


	2. Chapter 2

次日醒来时巴里有些头昏脑涨，Omega的体质让他更容易遭受伤病。前晚淋雨后他稍有些着凉，走路有些摸不清方向，脑子比往常还要迟钝，冷落了自己平日里过于热衷的发胶，巴里抽了几张纸巾，顶着乱糟糟的头发就出了门。

楼下停了一辆白色拖车，乔正绕着车子打转。巴里揉了揉自己的头发，指间捻着头顶翘起来的碎发往下压了压，松手的时候发丝不依不饶地再次弹了起来。他断断续续地用嘴喘着气，鼻子被纸巾擦得通红，湿润的鼻腔间发出哧啦啦的呼吸声。乔看见了他，跟他打了声招呼，巴里迷糊地点头答应。

“今早起来看见这辆车停在我们楼下。”乔说，“没看见车主。”

“我可能知道是谁。”巴里鼻音浓重地说，上前几步往车里看，驾驶位上没人，他叹了一口气，恹恹地用额头抵住玻璃窗。

“是你认识的人吗？”乔问，“你还好吗，巴仔？”

巴里含糊地应了一声，声音在耳边模糊不清，他想到凯文后头开始痛起来。

“你能帮我请个假吗，乔？”巴里抵着车窗，疲惫地闭了闭眼。

“当然，巴里……”乔搭上巴里的肩，捏了捏巴里的颈窝，“你一个人还行吗？家里还有点药。”

“不是很严重，不要担心。”

“还是要注意。”乔皱了皱眉，“车子的事回来再说，你先回去再睡会——先吃药，我尽量早点回来——要我把艾瑞斯叫回来吗？”

“不用了，乔，就……我会照顾好自己的。”巴里又叹了一口气，“艾瑞斯回来不会更好，就让她和……随便是谁好好同居吧。”

“是艾迪，我的工作同事。”乔说，意识到这也毁坏了他的心情后默默闭了嘴。乔知道巴里说得没错，艾瑞斯是个Alpha，生病的Omega更容易被引发发情期，让艾瑞斯来照顾他显然不是个好主意。巴里的感冒或许并不那么严重，但他的Omega体质总需要让人多留些神，特别是对于乔这样保护欲过剩的家长来说。

乔走后，巴里换上一身更舒服的运动服，简单服用了一片阿司匹林泡腾片后给自己倒了一杯热水。他走到窗边拉开一点窗帘，让一些阳光照了进来，他喝着水看着窗外发了会愣，在阳光下愈发昏昏欲睡。

拖车的后备箱被打开的时候巴里正打算回床上休息，他将从水杯里散出的热雾吹散了，眨了眨干涩的眼，看见凯文从后备箱跳出来。巴里又喝了一口水，转身将杯子搁在床头柜。

凯文靠在车门上朝巴里扬起眉，他总是在笑——那种阴沉沉的、捉弄人的笑，卷翘的黑色发尾在阳光下发亮。“——巴仔。”他亲昵地叫他，嗓音低低的。

巴里咬了咬唇，似乎想要说什么，但显然很快又放弃了。“你一晚上都在这里吗？”巴里问他。

“你在这里。”凯文说。

“不，我是说……”巴里很快意识到了问题，“你住在拖车里吗？”他因为这个猜想清醒了些，眼睛张大了，身体站直了点。

凯文耸耸肩：“我的经济状况不怎么乐观。”

巴里抽出纸巾抓了一把鼻子，小声咕哝了一些什么，他的脸颊因为生病泛红，眼皮有些浮肿，眼神游离时显得眼珠的颜色更浅更翠，他絮絮叨叨、迷迷糊糊，显然有些神志不清。“这可不行。”——在巴里反复了好几遍后，凯文终于听清了这一句话。

“进来坐坐吗？”巴里问，转身去开门，他穿着质地柔软的有些宽松的运动服，脚后跟踩着鞋帮露了出来，走路时趿拉着慢悠悠的，他整个人都显得迟钝、懒散又温顺。

凯文没有动，靠着车门往后仰起头，俯瞰着巴里的背影抬起了双手、朝巴里比了一个射箭的手势，他眯着眼，右手举在脸侧，五指合拢攥住了一支不存在的箭，在巴里朝门把手低下头时五指一松，嘟起嘴发出一声小声的“咻——”。

巴里伸向门把手的手指、耳背、后颈和露出的脚后跟倒映在凯文的瞳孔里、浮现着病态的薄红。——他就这样毫不防备，湿润又稚嫩，像一头鲜嫩待宰的母鹿，凯文想，我可以强暴他，把他压到地上，狠狠地扯他又软又乱的头发，他会惊慌失措地啜泣、尖叫，但他连反抗的能力也不具备，他会无用地挣扎——扭动他细细的腰和瘦弱的长腿，在我的强暴下湿得像个婊子。他是一个漂亮的Omega。一个漂亮又不懂设防的愚蠢天真的Omega。

“不了，我还要上班。”凯文察觉到自己嗓音沙哑，转过身去打开车门，“晚上见。”

凯文坐在驾驶位上往车窗外最后瞥了一眼门口，巴里从门缝间露出的一只眼睛被掩盖在缓缓合上的门板后。

-

凯文撑着门框，低头用脚尖碾着一颗小石子，门紧闭着，从里面隐隐传来争论声。

“你不能随便带一个人回来——”乔擦了一把额头，再次强调道。

“我只是——就住几天，替他找到了住处就——”巴里跟着提高了音调。

“我家可不是什么收留所。”

“可你看不出这个孩子需要帮助吗？我看见他的老板怎么对他——而且他无家可归！”

“他为什么无家可归呢？”乔喊道，“他或许是个离家出走的孩子，或许有什么恶习，或许做了什么可怕的事被踢出了家里——你对他一无所知！”

“总之我不能坐视不管！”巴里激动地吼出声，他立马头晕得站不住脚，从胸腔爆发了一阵咳嗽，他险些喘不过气，连忙扶着桌角坐下了。

争论声又小了起来，门板似乎还在嗡嗡震动，不一会没有了声响，凯文面前的门被拉开了。

“进来吧。”乔朝凯文扬了一下下巴，仍然黑着脸，“别在我面前耍什么花招，记住我是警察。”他毫不客气地威胁，引来巴里一声无力的抗议。

“你是Beta吗？”乔问他。

“嗯。”凯文撒了个谎。他知道乔是个Beta，所以才会对屋子里愈发浓郁的Omega信息素味道毫无知觉，作为Alpha，他明白巴里这样无精打采不仅仅是生病的原因。

“你把你的行李搬一下吧，”巴里撑着下巴，歪着头软绵绵地说，他看上去十分疲惫，“你可以暂时住在艾瑞斯的房间，就在我隔壁。”

“我没什么行李，只有一些衣物和简单的洗漱品……其他放车上吧。”凯文耸肩。

乔板着脸向凯文示意去拿行李，巴里在凯文出门后叹了一口气：“他只是个孩子，乔，你不必这样……”

“我能够闻到危险。”乔神叨叨地说，看到巴里放松了神色轻笑起来后也跟着笑起来，“真的，你要相信我警察的直觉。”

“我会小心的，好吗？我是个成年人了，乔。”巴里揉了揉自己的脸，“我累了，”他站起来，撑着腰打了个哈欠，挠着自己的后脑勺朝乔笑了笑，“我先睡了。”

-

凯文被一阵压抑的啜泣吵醒，他从床上坐起身子，静静听了会后确定声音是从巴里的房间传来的，他掀开毯子，赤脚走出门。

巴里的门没有关紧，凯文在外边轻轻推了一把，房门立马被推开了一条缝，凯文蹲下身子，透过从窗外照进来的微弱光线往里观察。Omega的信息素味道通过门缝汹涌地涌出，凯文立马就勃起了。

凯文很快就明白发生了什么事——巴里发情了。他还生着病，呻吟声里带有浓重的鼻音。巴里扭着身子急促地哭喘，在床上翻滚个不停，凯文看见巴里从毯子里冒出的后脑勺，接着是巴里的手、伸长了在床头柜一阵摸索。凯文猛地站起身，又被响起的一阵耳语般的谈话声制止了往里迈的头脑发热的一步。

巴里在和谁打电话，低诉着哭得更凶了，凯文辨别出他哭腔里透露出的浓郁的委屈——他在撒娇，嗓音被掐得细细的不住颤抖。

“难受……”巴里的声音被压得很低，凯文勉强辨认出几个单词，除了频率最高的“难受”以外，就是“不”、“不想”、“我要”之类有些任性意味的单词，夹杂着的啜泣使得他像急求关注的孩子。

最后巴里发出了一声被拖长的、又轻又湿的“嗯”，房间内短暂地没有了动静。凯文迈出站得有些僵硬的腿脚，悄悄退回了自己的房间。他没有径直躺回床上，而是趴在两个房间之间的墙壁上，把右耳贴了上去，老房子的隔音效果不是太好，他屏声静听，不一会就听见了隔壁再次响起的急促哭喘。

一阵紧接着一阵的门铃声在夜晚高声尖叫，乔替威尔斯打开了门，在一番彼此都心知肚明的沉默交流后让威尔斯上了楼，威尔斯有些急匆匆的，迈上楼的脚步响亮地敲破了黑夜的昏昏欲睡。

凯文打开房门，一半的身子暴露出来、一半仍然隐没在昏暗的房间里，他站在门口直直地盯着威尔斯走近。凯文只穿了一件衬衫，已经勃起的阴茎示威一般从衬衫下翘出来，他在和威尔斯擦肩而过时面无表情地和威尔斯对视了一眼，威尔斯幽蓝的瞳孔在镜片下烁烁逼人。

两人做爱的声音比巴里一个人发情要来得更响，巴里仍然细声细气地哭叫，威尔斯却发出了更大的响动，不一会他也逼迫巴里更频繁地叫起来，凯文贴着墙，听见威尔斯低沉的嗓音，他辨认出“糖果”、“爹地”这样的单词，威尔斯的声音含笑，不时陡然拔高的夸奖声显得有些刻意。凯文听见巴里急切而又黏甜地叫了几声“爹地”，他冷笑一声，额头抵着墙伸手去捞自己胯间狰狞昂首的阴茎，粗喘着撸管，咬得牙齿间咯吱作响，额角突突地跳，不停的有汗从他的发丝里滚落到他的睫毛间，他用力眨着眼睛，发狠地撸得自己的阴茎发疼。

巴里忽然爆发了一声高亢的尖叫，划破了夜晚一直以来被努力抑制的宁静，紧接着是一片死寂。凯文在巴里尖叫声落下时射了出来，大部分射在了墙上，他大喘了一口气，呼吸不畅地擦了把汗，扶着墙休息了一会。过了半晌，隔壁传来一阵窸窣的挣扎声，响起一声动物被咬断脖颈时会发出的惊呼，凯文知道那是巴里，他把腥腻的手心在衬衫角擦了擦，起身走向巴里的房间。

巴里浑身赤裸，被情潮和欲望烫得靡红的身体在黑暗里辐射着摄人心魂的馨香，他跪趴在威尔斯身下，在威尔斯强硬的控制下扭动着身体企图向前爬——无用地挣扎着，哭得满脸潮湿涨红，与凯文目光相遇时尚沉浸在被威尔斯操干的惊痛里，徒劳地流泪惊喘。

凯文在威尔斯抬头发觉他以及自己再次勃起之前关上了门，他闭上眼，站在门前深吸一口气，闻见巴里的幽香和黑夜的雨水。


	3. Chapter 3

凯文入睡时精疲力尽，汗水冷却了贴在背上，他睡得极浅，因为半梦间恍惚听到巴里的呻吟声而醒了几回，他在反复确认了隔壁并无动静后仍然能够在入睡时听见巴里在他耳边喘息。次日凯文轻易被细微响动吵醒了，天才刚亮，凯文又累又头痛，翻了个身决定在休息日至少睡个懒觉。

凯文把脸闷在枕头里，在听到巴里在清晨低哑模糊的细语后才意识到隔壁有了动静，他站起身，随意抓起衬衣套上，穿上平角内裤后走出门。凯文在楼梯口往下退了一个台阶，转过身扶着楼梯扶手窥向巴里的房间，看见威尔斯正从里面走出来。威尔斯没有看见凯文，走到了门口立马又转了回去，巴里紧贴上前，没有骨头似的趴在门边，一只手死死抓住了威尔斯的袖口，把头埋到威尔斯胸口含糊地说着什么。

“艾伦。”威尔斯的声音稍大一点，足以让凯文听清重点，“我必须要走了。”

他叫他艾伦。凯文想。

巴里又嘟囔了一阵，威尔斯低头要吻他，被他躲开了——这甚至不像是一个置气的举动，就好像是他就是不想和他接吻。凯文注意到了这个细节。

凯文在威尔斯转过身时踩住了上楼的最后一个台阶，若无其事地往自己房间走，他没有扣纽扣，衬衫敞开露出平坦的胸和小腹，阴茎因为晨勃从内裤角底冒出个头来，他想起昨晚威尔斯也经由此处，那时的他站在门口任由自己完全没有束缚的阴茎更为不羁地撑开衬衫。凯文瞥了眼威尔斯，保留着他空白的表情，威尔斯正好看向他，他们目光短暂交汇，再一次在过道里擦肩而过。

巴里的手扒着门框，脸枕在手背上，他直勾勾地盯着走近的凯文，凯文看上去并没有搭理他的意图，于是巴里在凯文进门前叫住了他：“你下楼去了？”

凯文没有回答——他没有下楼，只是假装从下面走上来。凯文不打算撒谎，也不打算说实话，于是勾着嘴角回应了巴里一个阴沉的眼神。

“你下楼去洗刷吗？我们这楼也有浴室，你可以和我共用——就在楼梯口右转。”巴里把身体往门框后又藏了一点，咬了咬下唇朝凯文眨眼睛：“你不能穿成这样在家里走动。”

“我刚醒。”凯文耸肩，嗓音配合般捎带着惺忪的沙哑，“我没有想到会有人起来。”

“你应该有这个意识……你——你有暴露癖吗？”巴里问得小心又真诚，他朝凯文的胯间瞥了一眼，凯文的内裤卡在胯部，露出盆骨的阴影和稀疏的、未被完全遮掩的部分阴毛，巴里很快又脸颊滚烫地移开了视线。

凯文挑起一边的眉，嘴角僵硬地往上翘得更厉害，一丝显而易见的惊讶从他眼底闪过，他脸上的笑迅速敛去了，那一瞬间他身上所有锋芒和张扬的反叛都忽然地枯萎了，被萎靡的索然取代。他低下头慢悠悠地扣扣子，眼睛在地板和纽扣之间飘荡，在他视线内，巴里用他的右脚脚背蹭着左脚脚跟，雪白晃动的脚背像一只白鸽不安拍动的翅膀。

“疤。”巴里突兀地开口，声音低哑，凯文闻声抬头，巴里正盯着他露出的一截手臂——“你手臂上有疤。”巴里解释。

“小时候摔的。”凯文轻飘飘地回答。

巴里的喉咙里发出猫似的一阵咕噜，绿眸也同猫一般放亮。“我也有这种东西。”他说，“在我右边大腿上，跑步摔的。”

凯文扣上最后一颗纽扣，朝巴里挑起眉。

“你想看吗？”巴里从门后迈了一小步出来，靠在门那边的手掌撑着门框借给身体一些力气、顺着门框滑下一段距离，他没有走出门口，停下动作后继续把脑袋偏倚在门框上，另一只手臂架在自己肚子上、伸出指尖轻轻地挠门，他夹着腿，眼神赤裸，防备也期待。

巴里赶在凯文回答前垂下眼帘，挠着门框的手指划过木质表面落到自己另一边腿侧。巴里侧头，视线追着自己的手指蹭过棉质睡裤，停留在自己右腿髋骨以下三四寸的地方，他把食指缓缓地舒展开来，指尖以下部分的睡裤随着他比划的动作被提起又放下，裤脚轻柔地在他苍白的踝骨上拍打——“就在这一块，”他说，抬起眼又问了一遍，“你想看吗？”

“没兴趣。”凯文飞快地回答了，拉扯了一下袖口、拦住手臂上的疤，转身要走，巴里叫住了他，这次问他能不能给他买点药上来。巴里的语气放得很软，紧黏着凯文的那两道湿润的视线却显得强硬了些，有些不容拒绝的任性情绪在他眸中打转。

“我给你准备早餐，冰箱里还有些水果——你喜欢吃水果吗？”巴里吸了吸鼻子，没有好透的感冒让他鼻音厚重，在凯文答应为他买药后他的语气难掩讨好和欢快。

“我喜欢水多的。”凯文回以一个隐晦的眼神。

所谓的准备早餐，也不过是牛奶泡燕麦以及一片涂了果酱的吐司，巴里只吃牛奶燕麦，“我不知道你的口味，所以也给你准备了吐司。”——他说这话的时候直朝凯文眨眼，讨要夸奖般，说得像是他真的为凯文精心准备了早餐似的。凯文把吐司蘸着牛奶吃，大口吞咽的时候有一两滴牛奶顺着唇和下颚滴落，吐司上的蓝莓酱掉落在碗里，成粒的深紫缓慢地在牛奶里舒展沉没。

巴里坐在凯文对面，用勺子搅动着自己的早餐，视线钉在凯文身上不动，欲言又止地咬着下唇。凯文在解决吐司的期间只瞥了巴里几眼，咽下最后一口吐司后抬起眼朝巴里看回来。凯文舔干净了嘴角的果酱，一个浅淡的、看好戏的笑容浮现在脸上。

巴里松开了被他咬得发白的下唇，轻轻叹了一口气：“乔今天出去了，我本来想跟他聊——我昨晚有点吵，你知道，我——”巴里顿了一下，像是被自己呛到了，他窘迫地红了耳尖，但还是说了下去，“总之乔不擅长进行这样的对话，但他晚上回来后我还是要和他继续聊聊。”

“你是说你和你的Alpha的事。”

“不，我……”巴里咽了一口唾沫，瞧着凯文楚楚然蹙眉，“他不是我的Alpha。我没有Alpha，凯文。”他叫凯文名字的时候嗓音轻微颤抖，眼睛里有光闪了一下，他看着凯文的时候眼里总是有光。

“哈。有趣。”凯文简短地评价，手上没轻没重地搅拌被果酱染成淡紫的牛奶燕麦，勺子和瓷碗嘈杂相撞。

“我只是——我需要——我是个Omega，威尔斯博士他——他很可靠，额他……”巴里磕磕绊绊地说，“乔不喜欢和我谈论这些事，他默许我和威尔斯的关系，但我能够感觉到他并不喜欢威尔斯博士，也不喜欢我这样……我是指……”

“你想说什么？”

“我要搬出去，凯文，我就是想问你要不要和我一起。”

“好啊。”

“好？”

“好。”凯文冷淡地重复，满不在乎地耸了耸肩。

“好。”巴里也说，他朝凯文微笑，大拇指压住碗里的勺子，把碗捧起来递到自己嘴边。巴里紧盯着凯文的视线被白色的瓷碗碗底遮拦，再次出现时更加直接、热切，显得他坦诚又无辜。巴里的唇瓣被浸得很湿，他舔了舔下唇，抬手擦去沾在自己鼻尖上的牛奶。

凯文晦涩冷笑，向一旁的餐盘伸出手，餐盘里面有巴里为他准备的梨、葡萄和红毛丹，他选了一颗红毛丹，双手拧开外壳，将丰润莹白的果肉拎出来，汁水在他陷入的指甲下咕吱作响，软而柔韧的果肉在他手指间颤动、淌水，被送入口中，巴里紧盯着他的手指，舔了又咬自己的下唇，大拇指在冰凉的勺柄上磨蹭。

咚。黏着湿膜的果核落入碗中，牛奶表层迅速漾开一圈波纹。

“你怎么做到的？”巴里放下勺子，像是刻意寻找话题又像是真实地惊叹着。

“什么？”

“你把果肉全剥下来了，完好无损。”

“我很擅长对付这种水果。”凯文看向巴里，敷衍地反问，“你不吗？”

“我……我不怎么吃……”巴里说，凯文没有说话，于是他自顾自地絮叨，“都是乔——他有很多所谓让Omega体能变更好的偏方——比如这些热带水果……还有很多麻烦事，他总觉得我很虚弱——我不怎么吃，吃的时候会觉得自己是为了什么——下意识的，感觉是在勉强自己……倒也算不上讨厌……但这很奇怪。”

凯文含混地哼笑一声，一副并不感兴趣的样子，伸手又捞起一个红毛丹。巴里的喉结猛地一颤，他撑着桌子站起身：“那我先上楼了。”

巴里起身将碗和勺子放进水槽下方的洗碗机，刚直起身就被凯文紧贴上前的身体堵住了。

“你可以——”巴里僵着身体说，“如果你吃完了，洗碗机在这里，如果你不吃了……”巴里噎住，凯文的手贴住他的腿侧。——“麦片要倒在外面……”巴里轻声补充完剩下的句子。

“给我看你的疤。”凯文的声音没有温度，手指在巴里腿侧暧昧地轻划，他感觉到巴里在他的指尖下颤抖，于是变本加厉地往巴里脖颈喷气，巴里受惊地一缩，防备性地弓起身子，呼吸清浅加急。

“你——”巴里喘了两口气，凯文在他腿侧的摩擦加重，巴里抖着唇瓣说不出一个完整的句子，凯文的手往他大腿内侧缓慢推动，使得他的呼吸加深，胸口不安剧烈地起伏起来，“别——”巴里毫无底气地低喃，缩着身子在凯文的抚摸下双腿抖得更厉害。凯文抬头飞快地咬了口巴里的耳垂，舌尖在娇嫩的软肉上一弹，巴里猛地转过身来，他几乎要软下身子，被凯文钳制着细腰吻住了。

凯文抓着巴里的领口吻他，拽着他脱力的身体歪歪扭扭地撞向餐桌，巴里在自己后腰抵住桌沿时低喘出声，湿润的双眼飞快地眨了好几下，凯文扒开他的裤子，巴里伸出手软绵绵地推凯文的肩膀。凯文剥过红毛丹果肉的手指有些黏，粗暴地从巴里的大腿内侧握住他白嫩的腿根，用力挤了挤，淫水随着他的动作从巴里穴内颤巍巍地落出——巴里早已湿得一塌糊涂了，凯文把手指伸入巴里穴内搅动，另一只手的手指塞入巴里口中，巴里尝到红毛丹的味道，舌头绵软又娇贵、无法抵抗凯文强行侵入的手指，只能不知所措地卖力配合，他想起凯文陷入果肉的指甲，被咬得溅水的果肉、凯文开合湿润的唇瓣和被果肉染湿的手指在他脑海中交替闪现，正巧巴里流水的湿热小穴正被那些剥开红毛丹的苍白手指搅弄着，巴里被羞耻和快感灼烧得小腹胀痛，无法自已地呻吟出声。

凯文把手从巴里嘴里抽出，埋头吻巴里的脖颈。“不要标记我。”——他听见巴里贴着他的耳朵低声请求，他僵硬了一秒，巴里抱住他的头，轻柔地按压住有些躁动要起身的他，用更轻的声音告诉他，“你是Alpha，我知道。”

“你知道？”凯文闷声问。

“这比较合理。”

凯文抬起头，这次巴里没有试图制止他，他看见巴里的眼里同往常般在闪光。——那不是光，凯文这才意识到，那太过灼热了。凯文抓着巴里的裤子往下一拽，视线在巴里露出的一大截大腿上一扫——巴里右侧的大腿雪白光滑，没有一点疤的痕迹。

凯文再次将头埋入巴里颈间，掐着巴里的腰挺进他的身体里，像个莽撞的处子般猛烈操干起巴里，巴里惨叫了几声，接着便抱着他的头不住地哭，哑着嗓子叫痛，低低地、不断地请求他。凯文充耳不闻。


	4. Chapter 4

不知是否被有意控制，巴里的生殖腔在凯文射出来时更紧地闭住。凯文并不在发情期，没有闯进巴里的生殖腔然后成结的欲望，他原先只是不小心撞上了巴里的腔口，在察觉到巴里的警戒后刻意加大力气又接连撞击了好几下，巴里娇嫩的小穴因这恶劣的冲撞而颤抖地绞紧，彼时他已经没有了求饶的力气，也不大敢求饶，显然已经明白这只会为他迎来更加粗暴的一轮操干，他又怯又累，弓起身子抱着凯文小心翼翼地啜泣，尽力放松了穴道，集中精力承受凯文的撞击，默默地落着泪。他半张着嘴，做到吃痛便皱起眉，声带紧绷着不发出声响，偶尔上身抽搐般一颤，才从破碎的喘息间泄出哭腔浓郁的短促一声哽咽。

凯文做完只沉默地抽身前去清洗，没有留下安抚或者一个眼神，巴里被他留在原地，满怀揣着被遗弃后的失落，看着他的背影委屈含泪。巴里精疲力竭地在桌子上歇了好一会，也哭了一小会，最终抽抽搭搭地擦干净了脸蛋，撑着桌子让自己双脚缓缓落到地上，他浑身瘫软，鞋早在做爱途中被甩了出去，他不费心去穿，只光着脚，虚软的手去捞落到脚踝的裤子，他的屁股是湿的，于是单手提着裤子不全穿上，另一只手撑着自己的腰，直立对他来说已经变得很吃力，他浑身都抖，走不稳路，只被提起来一半的裤子让他的每一个步伐都拖拉粘稠。

凯文在巴里打开浴室门的时候从莲蓬头下转过脸来，朝着巴里的那只眼睛睁开一条缝，水流不断从他脸颊边汇成股冲过。巴里看了凯文一眼，窘迫地红了脸又别开视线，支着软绵绵的双腿有些蹒跚地走向洗手台，赤裸的脚底在地板上无声地磨蹭，裤子卡在臀瓣一半的位置，白花花的小屁股被勒得软软挤成一团弹出，湿湿地泛光。巴里有些艰难地单手洗了把脸，弯下腰去捧水时感觉到凯文把他的身体又朝他转过来了些，有水流经由凯文的胸膛溅到巴里脖颈上。

巴里朝凯文转过身去拽住浴帘：“洗澡要拉上这个。”他像是教导小孩似的颇有些严肃，又咬着唇显得软弱。

凯文在浴帘被拉到眼前来时猛地握住了巴里的手腕，巴里一惊，下意识抬起另一只手去按住凯文的手臂，被松开的裤子顿时垮了下去，巴里惊疑不定地朝凯文直眨眼睛，腿根虚虚地打颤，从藏在衣角底下的骚甜蜜穴里漏出些精液，沿着白腻的皮肤将大腿淌得更湿，巴里费力收紧穴口的肌肉以防止更多的精液落出来，瘪着嘴又湿了眼眶。凯文加大了点力气，强硬地将浴帘再次拉开，抓着巴里的手腕往里一提：“你需要赶紧清洗。”

巴里被扯得慌慌张张地从堆在地上的裤管里抬出一只脚往浴缸里踩进去，登时就被水流溅湿了衣服，他另一只脚也迈了进去，缩着身子企图挣脱凯文的钳制，凯文把巴里朝自己又拉近了点，扯着他湿透的衣服脱掉扔出浴缸，顺手再将浴帘拉上了。巴里只畏怯地缩得更紧，环着手抱住裸露的胸膛，垂着眼眸不敢看凯文。“那你呢？”他的声音细细的，几乎像是自言自语。

“我也洗。”凯文说，把自己的头发往头顶捋了一把。

“那我可以先……”巴里往后退了一步，拉上浴帘后的空间显得逼仄，压迫得他喘不过气，他抬眼瞥凯文一眼，凯文的湿发全被撩在头顶，紧绷的面颊并不因为水流而柔软，反而显出年轻男孩不常具有的棱角，凯文紧盯着他朝他迈出一步，巴里一抖，已经被掐住了腰，凯文的手指伸入他勉强闭住的穴口一搅，巴里“啊”地发出一声微不可闻的哭喘，蹙着眉闷哼，穴口一松就有更多的精液顺着凯文的手指流出。

先前凯文就有察觉到巴里的私处平坦又干净，此时巴里在他咫尺之处赤身裸体地站立着，他才意识到他干净得有些过分，就像只昂贵的宠物一样被人打理过了，身体白净又柔软，几乎瞧不见体毛。凯文知道是谁驯养料理了这只漂亮的Omega，他冷哼一声，又在巴里穴内加了一根手指。——“我说了，”凯文舔了一下上唇，扯起嘴角顽劣地笑，“你需要清洗。”

巴里的后背被毫不温柔地撞在墙上，小穴被凯文不住抠挖，体内的精液不间断地流出，小腹的鼓胀感逐渐消失了，做得酸痛的身体因为凯文越来越没有分寸的动作难受得紧张一阵放松一阵，却怎么也无所适从，他的手臂松松垮垮地拦着胸口，好几次打滑落下。“凯文。”他发出耳语般的叫唤，凯文没有搭理他，他也仍然自顾自地喊他，浑身颤得厉害。凯文抬起脸来，把他的手臂从胸口拉开，巴里细声细气地哭泣，也不抵抗，双手放开了攀住凯文的肩膀，凯文俯身舔他的乳头，他敏感得哆哆嗦嗦地抖，强压着喊叫，只发出些抽鼻子的声音。

“凯文。”终于他扭着腰肢发出声响，经受不住地轻哼，“嗯……凯文。”他喃喃重复地叫着。

凯文要比巴里矮上一些，抬起头来正好咬到他的下巴，凯文不紧不慢地舔舐一口，偏过头吮咬巴里因为紧张而颤动的喉结，巴里立马止住了声音，咬住下唇惧怕地闭上眼。凯文的舌尖宛如锋利的小刀缓缓割开巴里孱弱的脖颈，如同一头年轻的小豹猎捕了属于自己的第一头母鹿，生涩而着迷地玩弄自己的猎物。

凯文很快又来了反应，勃起发硬地抵住巴里的腿根，巴里倒抽着气睁开眼睛，微弱地挣扎起来：“不要了。”他拔高了哭腔，慌张地推拒凯文的肩，“不要了、不要了，不行了……”巴里断断续续地抽噎，可怜兮兮地眨巴着湿漉漉的绿眼睛，泪珠一颗一颗晶莹地往外掉。他累得不行，浑身力气都被上一轮的性爱抽走了，他很确定自己承受不住更多——但是凯文肯定不愿意放过我，巴里想，委屈得直瘪嘴。

巴里的手掌从凯文肩头滑落，轻飘飘地推着凯文往莲蓬头下靠去，他在水流下默默流了好一会泪，犹豫地跪下去时抬起眼小心翼翼地请求凯文的许可，水流砸得他直眨眼，直到凯文垂下手把水停住了他才看清凯文的神色。凯文未发一言，正高高在上地打量着巴里，眼神沉静又晦涩。巴里的发丝尖滴着水，落在自己的额头、睫毛和鼻尖上，他仰着脸，怔怔地把睫毛上的水珠眨开了，静谧在极短的一段时间里驻留，终于巴里顺从地垂下眼帘，埋头含住了凯文的阴茎。

门外的喊叫声响起的时候凯文已经在射精边缘，巴里早已跪得膝盖发红，肩头湿润明亮地泛光，水滴愈发迟缓地从发丝间、肩颈处滑落到后背的肌肉和肩胛骨上，随着投入的动作起起伏伏。一切都还算有条不紊，直到巴里的名字被门外的女声高声叫到，巴里立刻把自己呛住了，慌乱地想要抬起头，却被凯文蛮横地按住了脑袋，巴里“唔唔”抗议两声，两手扶住浴缸边缘，被迫连续地做了几个深喉。凯文像是刻意地拖慢进程，按压着巴里的挣扎，不紧不慢地操控自己的快感，在抽送途中突然地射了精。巴里猝不及防地被射了一嘴，有些精液直接就被吞进了肚子里，等到凯文终于松开手，巴里才抬起头答应了门外的叫喊，一边含含糊糊地高喊着：“等一等！”一边有精液顺着嘴角垮了出来。他立马闭上嘴了，把剩下的精液含在嘴里要吐不吐，像是在等待施令，朝凯文眨巴着眼睛仿佛请求怜悯，凯文只默默地注视着他，巴里登时就又委屈得蹙起眉，垂下头去，闭上眼睛把精液一股脑全部吞了进去，他抬起手背在自己嘴上擦了又擦，再睁开眼就有一串眼泪直直掉落出来。

来的人是艾瑞斯，巴里洗了把脸，到房间换了一身浴袍就赶到了楼下，艾瑞斯正坐在餐桌边等他。

“天啊，巴里。”艾瑞斯看见他时发出一声惊呼，“你还好吗？”

巴里知道他看上去肯定不太好，他很疲倦，又哭了很久，他皱了皱鼻子，捏着鼻音回道：“还行，就是有一点感冒。”

“那你应该穿好鞋子。”艾瑞斯在桌底轻轻踢出她收集到的一双鞋子，是巴里先前在餐桌上做爱时飞出去的，巴里连忙上前几步穿好。艾瑞斯仍然神色担忧——“你还好吗？我听爸爸说了那个男孩的事——他——他还听话吗？”

“也是乔叫你来的吧？”巴里咬住了下唇，抬手揉了揉鼻尖，“我很好，他……他很安分。”他不擅长于撒谎，只能竭力装作轻松，悄悄不住地咬着自己口腔内壁的软肉来抒发不安。

“是吗？”

“他只是个孩子，艾瑞斯，你以为他能做出什么？”——他能做的可多了。巴里按下心底的这个声音，感觉到焦躁，“你不用担心我，艾瑞斯，你应该珍惜休息日和艾迪共度的时间。”

“好吧，巴仔。”艾瑞斯耸耸肩，又打量了他一会，“回你房间去，生病了就好好照顾自己。”

“什么？”

“你头发还湿着呢。”艾瑞斯叹了一口气，“上楼我给你吹吹。”

吹风机的热风纾解了巴里的紧张，耳边呼啦啦作响，巴里却感到格外安静，愈发的昏昏欲睡，艾瑞斯按摩他头皮的力道刚好，巴里眯上了眼睛，意识忽远忽近，他或许还睡着了那么一会，等到吹风机的声音停下，他就头一歪栽倒在床上，扯起毯子裹住自己。

“你吃药了吗，巴仔？”艾瑞斯的声音隔着他遥远的意识模模糊糊传来。

巴里把脸埋进枕头，有气无力地呻吟了一声，立马又没有了动作。过了好一会，巴里几乎已经进入了浅眠，艾瑞斯走出去了一会又回来了，在床头留下一杯刚泡好的药，推了推巴里让他起来喝掉，巴里不清楚她讲了什么，只含糊地点了几次头，最后的记忆是艾瑞斯在他脸颊上落下了一个吻、说了声保重。

-

巴里醒来时已经是傍晚，他觉得头痛和鼻塞，半天也没能爬起来，哼哼唧唧的自顾自在床上翻滚摇晃。艾瑞斯给他泡的药已经凉了，他没能及时起来喝掉，他想自己的感冒肯定又加重了，也许他还有点发烧。

巴里在凯文推开他的门时才从床上坐起身，他挠了挠后脑勺，懵懂地张大了眼睛。

“吃饭了。”凯文简短地说。

乔回来做好了晚饭，巴里告诉乔吃完晚饭了要说些事，于是凯文在饭后就上楼了。凯文蹲在楼梯口，不多久就听见楼下的争论声，他偶尔能听清一些争论内容，有关威尔斯和他，乔总是对围绕着巴里的危险感知敏锐，但是巴里并不，他听得出巴里又哭了，这场谈话以不愉快的方式结束。

凯文回到房间里躺下，然后听见房门打开的声音，他不感到意外，仍然背对着门口不动。门又被关上了，巴里温热的身躯贴了上来，巴里还在抽着鼻子，偶尔还打出两个哭嗝，他从后面缠住凯文，就像一只粘人的八爪鱼。

“我要搬出去。”巴里说，声音里透着委屈。直到巴里有些热的吐息打在凯文后颈上，凯文才想起巴里还在生病，他哼了一声，推了推巴里的手臂：“不要离我这么近，我不想被传染病毒。”

巴里却抱得更紧了，凯文感觉到有眼泪滴到他的脖子上。“请、请你……”巴里埋头用鼻尖蹭凯文的颈窝，“请你……”他没有把话说完，凯文不知道他是否睡着了，但巴里安静了下来。后来巴里整夜都没有再发出声响，而凯文最终也还是没有推开他。


End file.
